How?
by divergentrookie
Summary: The Fridge fell. Ward escaped. Something is wrong with Skye. What else could possibly go wrong?
1. Prolouge

It's been two years since HYDRA fell. Each of us went our own ways. I went back to my van to live there. Coulson and May still control S.H.I.E.L.D. Simmons went off with Fitz to take care of him. Ward…well, he's getting what he deserves. He's stuck in the Fridge paying his crimes.

*How*

"Knock, knock!" It's been a while since anyone knocked on my van, much less, came to my van. The last time someone came was two years ago when two men in black kidnapped me. Let's just hope it's not the FBI on the other side this time because I am not working for them.

I slid my door open, and there stood…Coulson?

"Hello Skye."

"Hey AC! What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged him.

"The Fridge fell. May went to get Fitzsimmons in London."

*How*

I walked through the ruins of the Fridge. There were metal poles sticking out everywhere.

"Is Ward dead?" I squeaked. I don't know why but, I didn't want to know the answer.

"No he escaped. We don't know how, but he wasn't the only one," Coulson answered as he stood next to me.

My world turned upside down. Grant Ward. Agent of HYDRA. Was walking on the face of the Earth doing who knows what in God knows where. I wasn't safe anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

Five weeks past after the Fridge fell. It's being rebuilt with the help of the Kindergarteners (Congress). Fitzsimmons, May, Coulson, and I are working together again to find every single prisoner that escaped…especially Ward.

In the Command Room, no one dared to say Ward's name. Probably for my sake. Probably because they know how much Ward meant to me. We silently worked. Fitzsimmons were discussing new ideas of inventions that would help us find the criminals. They were thinking of something called the Trama-freezer. Lord knows what it does. May is driving the 'bus to the Sandbox. Coulson's going over everything we have on the breakout and all the other active missions, he is the director after all. Me, well, I'm doing what I've always been doing…hacking. I'm hacking through the FBI, CIA, NSA, and pretty much any Black Ops organization I can think of.

"Skye?" Simmons asked.

"Hmmm," I answered as I continued hacking into the CIA.

"Can I give you a quick check-up? Coulson wants a full physical on everyone because…" she began rambling.

I smiled and turned around to face Simmons. "Sure."

"What?"

"Sure. It's not like I have a choice. If I don't agree, you're going to send the D.W.A.R.F.S. after me anyway. Plus, I don't need May to go all Cavalry on me," I answered.

"Don't call me that," May said as she walked by to Coulson's office.

"Okay. Let's go Simmons. I want to get this stupid test over with," as I lead Simmons into the Lab.

As we walked in, I saw Fitz tinkering with what looked like the new form of the ICER.

"Hey Fitz!" I greeted.

"Hello Skye! Don't…" Fitz began.

"Touch anything? Yes I know Fitz. You said that the last two times I came here," Skye cut him off.

Simmons cleared off the lab table and dumped them on the Countertop under the cabinets.

"Come on Skye. On the table now," Simmons said as she patted the lab table. I walked over making sure I don't trip on one of Fitz's toys. Once I reached the table, I hopped on and Simmons immediately hooked me onto the machines.

The machines came to life. Simmons focused on the machines entirely. After five minutes, all the machines began beeping. Simmons squinted her eyes glaring at the screens.

"Fitz. Are all the machines working properly? It says that there is an unknown substance and it's definitely not GH-325 because it broke down in her blood," Simmons asked worried.

"There is nothing wrong Simmons. They are all in perfect condition. Remember it worked when we did the physical on each other?" Fitz countered as he walked towards the machines looking them over. Once he was satisfied by the positions of the parts, he walked towards Simmons and stared at the screens. Soon, Fitz had a perplexed look on his face that matched Simmons.

"Skye, did you have anything injected into your blood stream recently?" Fitz asked.

"No, why?" I began panicking. _What the hell is going on? _ The look on their faces terrified me. Their eyebrows scrunched together and starring at my vitals with wide eyes.

"I'm going to get May and Coulson," Simmons announced. With that she scurried up the stairs to Coulson's office.

"Fitz…what's wrong?" I asked slowly afraid of the answer I would get.

"There is an unknown substance in your blood that has not come from the Earth. We don't know what it is…or what it does. You can be in real danger Skye," Fitz explained while working frantically on the machines.

Just as he said that, May, Coulson, and Simmons came running in not caring about crashing into Fitz's inventions. It didn't seem like Fitz cared either…at the present situation at least.

"Explain!" Coulson demanded.

Fitz and Simmons began talking at once talking in technical terms no one but them understood.

"Fitzsimmons! English please!" May commanded slightly annoyed by the science twins.

"Sorry, it's just that there is a substance of unknown origin in Skye's blood. It is definitely not the GH-325. We do not know how long it has been in Skye's body or if it benefits or harms her," Jemma concluded.

"And it cannot be something that was injected into her because according to Skye, she hadn't had any injections at all so far," Fitz quickly added. I guess because he didn't want to have his larynx fractured like she did to Ward.

Coulson mumbled under his breath. He turned towards May and me. "My office now!" he ordered. He then turned to Fitzsimmons and ordered, "Find out what that substance is. I don't need Skye to jump off this plane too." With that he stormed up the stairs with May. I quickly hopped off the table and followed them up the stairs. _This should be good._


	3. Chapter 2

Coulson stormed into his office with May and me on his tail. Once we entered he slammed the door behind him. Once it was closed, he turned on his heel and faced the two of us.

"Skye, do you know what that thing in your blood is?" Coulson asked.

"No AC, I don't even know why I have it in me," I practically whined. I mean isn't that obvious. If I knew, I would've already told them.

"Skye, I think it's the…" Coulson began.

"Coulson!" May warned.

Coulson just ignored her and continued. "Skye, I have a theory that it's the O-8-4 in you that is acting up. Do you know what could have triggered it?"

"No. There is nothing different in my routine…well, that is until you showed up."

"Coulson, I think we should tell Fitzsimmons. Maybe they can figure out what is wrong with Skye," May suggested.

"Wait, you think there is something wrong with me. May, I get it, we have never exactly been friends, but that gives you no reason to say that there is something wrong with me!" I exclaimed. That hurt. May's always been a mother to me, but that just hurt.

"No, Skye. That is not what I meant…" May began just to be cut off by Coulson.

"Skye, what she meant was…" Coulson tried to amend just to be cut off by me.

"AC, don't. I know you're thinking the same thing. So don't." With that I left Coulson's office and made sure I slammed the door. I ran down the stairs to the cargo hold not caring about how immature I acted.

I hooked the punching bag onto the ceiling and starting without putting wrapping on my hands.

May began training me in the Playground. She taught me stuff Ward never thought me or thought weren't important. She helped me complete my training. Who knew being a CS specialist and a field agent can bump you up from a level one agent to a level five operative.

I punched the punching bug with all my might. I could break and an arm for all I care about. Each blow the bag received was stronger than the previous one. My knuckles started bleeding. Honestly, I could care less, because on that punching bag, I saw the faces of all the people who betrayed me. The ones who left me after using my trust. I saw Grant and Miles. _How could I be so stupid? They never loved you, so why did you love them?_

After a few minutes, I sensed someone on top of the stairs. I didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"AC, I don't want to talk. And May, you can stop looking for flaws in my posture. I already know my feet aren't shoulder-width apart."

"Actually Skye, we just wanted to say…"Coulson began.

"Don't say sorry. It's a sign of weakness (NCIS reference)," I snapped.

"Skye…"Coulson began once again.

"What do you not get about not wanting to talk dammit it?" I yelled. I stopped into the lab and jumped onto the counter making Fitzsimmons jump.

"Skye, are you alright?" Simmons asked dropping everything she was working on walking over to me. I'm pretty sure I began crying in the process of punching that punching bag.

"Yeah. I guess. It's just, I guess I'm over reacting," I replied glumly.

"What happened? If someone hurt you, I will go after them myself. I don't care if I have to fight an army to get to that person, I will just to make that person for making you sad," Simmons threatened. I laughed a bit.

"I will help!" Fitz piped in with his Scottish accent. I smiled. _How did I end up with such great friends?_

"Well, that's where it gets complicated. You see, May said that there is something wrong with me," I replied.

"Skye, there is nothing wrong with you. You're our little sister. Plus, it's good to be different. Life on the bus would be boring without you. We wouldn't see Ward loosing Battleship, now would we without you around?" Simmons asked with a quirked eyebrow.

I snickered. "I guess not, thanks guys."

"Why are you saying thanking me? We are sisters, aren't we?" Simmons asked.

"Skye, you never have to thank you to us. That is what family is for after all," Fitz added.

"Family…I like that. May's the mom. AC is the dad. You two are the two science twins while I'm the…fun child," I said happily. This was my first family and I intend to keep it.

"That's actually pretty smart. I never saw it that way. Simmons and I as the twins and you as our little sister. May and Coulson as the parents. Let's just make sure May doesn't hear about this. She have our throats," Fitz commented.

"Fitz, you worry too much. How is May supposed to know if we don't tell her?" Simmons challenged.

"True," Fitz agreed.

"Nothing we say leaves this room," I said with a knowing smirk.

Simmons smiled and began, "May and Coulson should get together. They would look absolutely adorable with each other. Imagine them together. They already knew each other before the formation of the team so it's completely plausible…"

*How*

Up in Coulson's office…

"They definitely have a creative imagination," Coulson commented as he stared at the security screens in shock.

"What did you expect? This is Skye and the twins we're talking about. Anything's possible," May replied with a blank expression.

"I'm happy for Skye. She found a family…even if we are the parents of this dysfunctional family," Coulson said.

"You say it as if you wanted a normal family. You said yourself that joining S.H.I.E.L.D. was a roller coaster ride of its own," May said.

"I did, didn't I," Coulson replied smiling. Giving Skye a family was all he wanted for her. After all, it was the least her could do for her after all these years of her not having a family that actually properly cared for her.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up at 0800, which is pretty late considering that I always wake up at 0500. Damn training! I slipped out of bed and threw some sweats on since I only sleep in an oversized T-shirt that Ward left in his bunk. I stole it before Coulson threw all of his clothes and necessities. Ever since then, I slept in it. I don't know why I do it even if he did betray me. I don't think the team recognized the shirt, or even if they did, they didn't say anything about it.

I stepped into the kitchen to be greeted by the smell of waffles. _Yes! Jemma's cooking! _I quickly plopped down in Fitz's seat ignoring the evil eye he shot towards me as he sat down in Jemma's seat.

"Fitz! Why did you sit in my seat? Couldn't you have sat in Skye's seat?" Simmons whined.

I giggled. Who knew Jemma could whine? She was always reciting nerdy facts.

"You can sit in Skye's seat Jemma. It is lonely after all," Fitz suggested shrugging his shoulders. Now it was Jemma's turn to give Fitz the evil eye.

Just then May and AC walked in. I immediately turned to face Simmons.

"Can I have my pancakes now Simmons? I want to get a head start on my daily work out," I quickly asked. That was the partial truth. After all, I am out of practice. I have to improve my stance, reflexes, punches, strength, etc. The other part was the fact that I was not in the mood for talking to AC and May.

"Of course. Here you go Skye," Simmons answered as she handed me the pancakes. Once the pancakes hit the table, they were stabbed with a fork and quickly shoved in my mouth.

Coulson sat at one end of the table while May sat at the other end.

Coulson took a deep breath and began speaking. "We are going to land in D.C. and pick up few agents. They are going to help us look for Ward."

"And this affects us because…" I began rudely. What surprised me was that I actually spoke to AC directly.

"These agents aren't S.H.I.E.L.D. agents," Coulson revealed.

Simmons dropped her fork. Fitz stopped mid-bite. I just stared at him.

"WHAT?" the three of us asked.

"Why the hell would you let some random agents help us look for Ward and other HYDRA agents?" I demanded. This was obscured. Why would Coulson allow this?

"It wasn't my choice. I was ordered by the President to have these agents onboard. I don't even know their names," Colson reasoned.

"How long 'till we land?" I asked ignoring Coulson.

"One hour," May answered.

I nodded and dropped my empty dish in the sink and went to the Cargo Bay to start my work out.

*How*

I was working out when May made an announcement. "Buckle up. We're landing." I trudged to the seats on the sides of the Cargo Bay and buckled up.

As wheels touched down, I jumped a little in my seat. I unbuckle my seat and head to the center of the Cargo Bay as the ramp descends.

I am met with two kids dressed in black head to toe on the other side. One girl and one boy.

The girl had straight, black hair with bright red highlights. Her eyes were coffee brown with a hint of red stretching out of her pupils and into the brown. She wore black shinny jeans with combat boots. She wore a tank-top with a leather jacket on top.

The boy wore a T-shirt that showed his defined muscles. He wore black military pants along with it. He had shaggy blonde hair with stormy gray eyes.

Both of them wore badges I had never seen…and I have seen every single badge the government issued…or at least I thought I saw all of them.

"Uh…are you guys lost?" I asked uncertainly.

"No we're not. We're supposed to be here. Where is the director?" the girl asked emotionlessly. She reminds me of May a bit.

"He's upstairs and should be coming down right…now," I said just as Coulson came down the stairs along with May Jemma and Fitz.

"Kids, are you lost?" Coulson asked.

"No. We are exactly where we are supposed to be," the boy answered. Now that I think about it, they both remind me of May. Same stone face. Same statue-like posture. Same like in their eyes. Same sense of duty.

"Are you the agents the President sent to help us?" May asked.

"Yes Ma'am," the girl answered promptly.

"Good. Wheels up in five." May walked away leaving all of us in shock. I mean, whose bright idea was it to make kids federal agents?

"Well then, welcome to the 'bus!" Simmons said cheerily. The two…_agents _(that's going to take some time to get used to walked in just before the ramp closed.

_Guess we're going to live with actual kids now. _

*How*

For some reason, Fitzsimmons and I made it our duty that our fellow _agents_ are comfortable. Whenever they came out of their respective bunks, they were surrounded by us. I'm pretty sure they are annoyed by us already, I'm just surprised that they haven't punched us in the nose already. I know I would've by now. Then again, they spent most of their time in their bunks. Who knows what they do in there? So far, they only came out to use the bathroom.

They've been doing that for a week now which is very…strange. And that's not even the weirdest part. We don't even know their names, or who they work for. They act like normal teenagers. I don't get why the President ordered Coulson to let them in on the search for escapees. I really don't get what's so special about them.

Today was a bit weird. The two actually came out of their bunks and made breakfast for all of us. And, I have to say, the pancakes were delicious. They sat quietly listening to our little chats. They didn't talk to each other, much less say anything.

After breakfast, the girl asked May if she could ride in the cockpit with her, which of course May said yes to. The boy asked Fitzsimmons if he could hang out with them in the lab which Fitzsimmons gladly agreed to. Coulson returned to his office while I returned to my awesome buddy, the punching bag.

In the afternoon, Coulson summoned all of us (even the kids) into the command room.

When I walked in, I was greeted by the President.

"Mr. President," I greeted.

"Agent Skye," the President replied with a nod. Just then, I realized I was the last one to reach the Command Room.

"So agents, I take it that you began your search of HYDRA members," the President asked.

"That we have sir," Coulson replied.

"Good, and I see you have met the world's best assassins, Agent Demetri Rodgers and Agent Kevin Radcliffe with the Red Room Academy," the President stated with a slight smile. With that, all of our jaws dropped. We were living on a plane with two kids who are the world's two best assassins. _Who would've guessed?_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry guys. I know that I haven't updated lately, but I have a legit reason: I was recruited into the Red Room! **** Okay, in reality I got school. So here is the latest chapter. Hope you guys like it. Any suggestions and reviews would be extremely helpful. **

"Sir, if I recall correctly, you have to be twenty-one years of age to be considered an agent. These two kids do not look that old," Simmons quickly countered.

"Yes, I know Agent Simmons, but these two agents, along with others, have defected over from the Red Room to us. Therefor, our requirements do not apply to them, the president answered.

"With all due respect sir, do these kids have the training needed to be on this team. We have two specialists, two scientists, and one information analyst. What role will these two agents play in this elite team?" Coulson said.

"They can play whatever role you want them to play. Both of them have degrees in forensics. They are both trained in hand to hand combat. From what I hear, they are better than your Agent Romanoff. And they are both hackers. So don't worry about training them. Any other questions?" The president asked.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why did you send your agents? I could have called in more of my agents," Coulson asked.

"Coulson, after New York, I'd rather have few of my agents with you on that plane rather than all of the agents of your choice with you. These agents will report to me about your progress, so I suggest you tell them about all your plans on how to capture all the remaining HYDRA members. Any other questions?"

"No sir."

"It was nice meeting all of you. Agents." With that, the president logged off.

May turned on her heel to face the two agents. "Why didn't you tell us you were with the government?"

"I don't know. Were we supposed to? After all, technically, you are part of the government as well."

"Answer the stupid question!"

"If its so stupid, why should we answer it?"

"You better answer or else..."

"Or else what? Your going to torture me? I can resist torture so you're going to need to find a new technique."

"You..."

The girl cut May off. "Radcliffe, answer the woman. You're wasting time."

The boy rolled his eyes and turned back to May. "We had our orders. Now we can answer what ever the hell you want us to answer."

"Okay. Tell us your story. From the beginning."

"Then you may want to sit down. It's a long one," the girl said.

**How**

The girl was right. Their story was long. So basically, this was their story...

Few months after they were born, they were kidnapped by the Red Room who raised them to become assassins. They went on their first assassination at age 9. They defected over to us age 11 and has been with us ever since. They have defected over to us along with four of their buddies. Now, they run extremely dangerous black ops which have no extraction plans. One word to describe these kids: badass.

"So, the prez said that you were a scientist. That true?" I asked. These kids do not look like nerds. They don't even sprout facts over the top of their minds unlike Fitz and Simmons, no offence to them of course.

"Yeah. We got our degrees here. We can depend back up, so we had to learn everything ourselves," the boy, Rashcliffe I think, said.

I have to say, I actually feel bad for these kids. They had to depend on each other for everything. Even the governments didn't have their backs out there. They had to know how to do everything.

"Why are you on this case?" May asked.

"Excuse me?" the girl, Demi I think, said.

May just glared at her. "Why did the President of all the people send you kids rather than someone from the intelligence unit of the military?" Dang, that was probably more words I have ever heard May say at once.

"Because we are..." the boy began.

"Can it Radcliffe! It is our understanding that you do not have a very good relationship with military officers, such as General Talbot."

"You got that right," Coulson mumbled.

"Therefor we will be the ones who will keep the President updated of your progress," the boy concluded.

"Fine. You kids will be out in the field with us, however, first you have to be assessed by me. I will not let amateurs be let out on the field. You will have to beat me in every division of combat," May ordered.

The girl just smirked. "Bring it on."

**How**

They two agents and May met in the cargo bay. The girl and May were both wearing sports bras and yoga pants and they boy just wore shorts. Fitzsimmons, Coulson, and I decided to stay in the balcony over the cargo bay so we would stay out of their way. They decided to do hand-to-hand combat first. This should be easy right? I mean who can beat the Cavalry?

"Who wants to go first?" May asked.

The girl shrugged. She actually looked bored, but by they way her muscles were tensed, I could tell that she was ready to fight at any given moment. Same with the boy.

The boy then smirked and said two words. "Ladies first."

The girl stepped onto the training mats and got into her stance followed by May. I could tell already, this was going to be an interesting fight.

**How**

May and the Demi girl just stood there assessing each others posture. I already know that May's posture was flawless, but when I saw the girl's posture I was truly impressed. The way her hands covered her torso was amazing. There was no way you would get a punch in without hitting her hand first. By the way her knees were bent, you could tell that she was ready to launch at May whenever needed.

After a few seconds of waiting, May launched at the girl. She was about to give the girl an uppercut when she grabbed her arm twisted it and flipped her on to the ground. It was a pretty cool move. It was easy and quick. But May didn't go down easy. She tried to sweep the girls legs as she got up, but the girl was too fast. She jumped up and used the momentum to turn side ways and jump off of May which sent them both flying to the ground. The Demi girl recovered the fastest. She did those back bend jump thingy magigies and landed on her two feet in a fighting stance. May however, still hadn't gotten up.

Coulson thundered down the steps to check on May to find her unconscious. Dang, this girl was good.


End file.
